Runt
by DeepFire
Summary: One Monozu was born the runt of his litter. On the run to avoid the rest of his pack, he patiently awaits a savior. One-shot. T just to be safe.


**After playing through Black, I decided to write this little one-shot. It's nothing truly special, I just wanted to write it.**

**Part of it also has to do with how violent Isshu seems to be. I mean, every other Pokemon seems to be bent of killing, maiming, stealing, sucking the life force out of others... Seems like a scary place to journey. Probably why you're supposedly older in the games.**

**Anywho, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**The Monozu stopped behind a rock, panting. Safe, for now at least. While waiting, he paused to think about why he was running. Born the runt of his litter, he'd been deemed too small and too weak to remain alive. So after a few days, the rest of his pack tried to kill and eat him. By then, though, the Monozu had been developed enough to start running.

While physically born weak, he was smarter than the rest of his pack. He could hide himself long enough to rest something to eat. Unfortunately, another Monozu would find him as soon as he'd finished eating and he'd have to run again.

The Monozu curled up into a ball, hoping to catch a quick nap. He wondered what his name was. He didn't know. He'd been running too hard, too long. He wasn't even sure if he'd been given a name before his death been been decided.

It was only a few moments before the Dark/Dragon curled up to sleep. Almost as soon as he'd drifted off, he began to dream. It was the same dream he'd been having since he could remember in his weeks of running. A beautiful blonde-haired human woman would appear and tell him, "Someone is coming to save you. He'll be here soon, don't worry." The Monozu took comfort in the idea someone would save him from this endless torment, but for now it seemed hopeless. He'd just have to run as long as he could and hope he never got caught.

The Monozu suddenly woke to an explosion. Something had fired off a Dragon Pulse nearby. Monozu remained completely still. He hoped it wasn't one of his pack looking for him.

Everything was quiet for a few seconds. The Monozu released his tension, letting out a sigh of relief. Then, without warning, the rock he was hiding behind exploded, sending Monozu skidding across the ground.

"Found him!"

"He's over here!"

The Monozu's pack had discovered him. Monozu had to run now, and fast. Sprinting, he took off in the other direction, hoping he could find a new hiding place soon. He could see a corner up ahead. Turning into it, he discovered it was a dead end. He turned around to run out, be the pack had already arrived. The Monozu had no choice but to stand and fight.

"We've got you cornered now, runt," one of the others growled. "And not only are there seven of us Monozu, we brought the Alpha as well. Today, you die."

The Monozu lost all heart. The Alpha wasn't just the strongest Monozu in the pack; he was a Jiheddo. Monozu was doomed, he was sure of it.

"We'll just wait until Alpha arrives. In fact, I hear him now," one of them chided.

Monozu trembled as he heard the Alpha's approaching footsteps. He shrunk himself unintentionally, only serving to make himself look weaker.

The Jiheddo rounded the corner casually. He was in no hurry, it seemed. He was probably sure of Monozu's death, the runt thought.

"We finally have you," the Alpha's right head told him.

"Now, you die," the other spoke.

Monozu closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable Dragon Pulse. He wondered what the Afterlife would look like. Would Giratina come for him? Or would another legendary Pokemon?

But before the Dragon Pulse came, a Monozu cried out, "What is that?"

The smaller Monozu heard a number of figures slide down the ledge behind him. He turned to look and saw something very peculiar.

A human had come down the ledge with another human and several Pokemon. The first human, a male, had short dark brown-colored hair and was dressed in blue jeans, a red t-shirt, a denim jacket, and sneakers. The Monozu couldn't tell exactly how old he was, but he was certainly an adult. The second, a female, had similar colored hair with blonde highlights, and was dressed similar clothes to the male, only her shirt was yellow and she didn't have a jacket.

They had a plethora of Pokemon with them. The male seemed to have a Jalorda, a Wargle, an Abagoora, an Ulgamoth, and an Ononokus. He was clearly a strong trainer; not only did he have strong Pokemon, they held themselves confidently and looked healthy. The female's Pokemon didn't seem to have a strength on the level of the male's, but they were certainly strong enough. She seemed to have a Daikenki, a Doredia, a Gochiruzeru, an Emonga, a Doryuuzu, and a Chillaccino. Or rather, that's how it seemed based on how the Pokemon grouped with the to humans.

The male blinked, obviously confused as to what was going on. He turned to his female companion and conversed with her before nodding and motioning to his Ononokus. The two stepped forward. The human stood confidently with his hands on his hips. "Well, what do we have here?" he asked no one in particular. "Looks like a Jiheddo and a bunch of Monozu ganging up on another of their kind. Well, now, we can't have that can we? Even if the poor thing is smaller than average."

The Monozu realized this male was here to help. He rushed over and hid behind the trainer's legs, peeking around them to watch his pack. The trainer looked down and smiled, "Don't worry, little guy. I'm here to save you." The Monozu realized this must be the one supposed to rescue him, the one the blonde-haired woman had told him about.

The man looked to his Ononokus and said, "Gigan, Dragon Dance."

The Ononokus began to dance. It moved with both power and grace. The pack was hypnotized by Gigan's movements, watching until he'd finished and gave off a slight glow.

"You don't scare me," one Monozu claimed, rushing up to bite the Ononokus.

"Dragon Tail," the trainer ordered. Gigan complied, whipping around and slamming its tail into the Monozu, sending it flying. The creature was knocked out cold.

The other Monozu approached warily. They fired off warning Dragon Pulses. Gigan wasn't fazed, observing the pack calmly. When one rushed up, it would be knocked back flying. If it fired a direct Dragon Pulse, Gigan would simply dodge. His increased speed allowed him to move his bulk about surprisingly nimble.

Gigan knocked out the Monozu one by one, until only the Jiheddo was left standing. It growled and assumed an offensive stance. "I'm no weakling. You're in for a fight," it rumbled.

Gigan scoffed. "Please. I faced tougher Pokemon when I was a Kibago."

The Jiheddo let out a ferocious roar, charging at Gigan with a Dragon Rush.

"Dragon Claw!" the male trainer told Gigan, who proceeded to slam his glowing claws into the Jiheddo, throwing it into a wall and knocking it out cold. "Good job, Gigan. We're all set now."

The Big Jaw Pokemon returned to the Trainer, looking down at the Monozu. The Monozu's reaction was to shrink away, hoping Gigan wouldn't harm him. Instead of attacking, though, Gigan chuckled, "Don't worry, we won't hurt you."

The male trainer knelt down to the Monozu's height. "Hey, you OK buddy?" The Monozu nodded in return. "How'd you like to join us? I'm sure the others would be OK with it." He looked at the group of Pokemon and the female trainer, who all gave affirmative statements. The Monozu was unsure. What if he wasn't strong enough for this trainer? All his other Pokemon looked amazingly powerful.

"It's OK, I know you're not the strongest. But I don't care. You need a place to keep you safe. Those other Monozu and that Jiheddo won't stay knocked out forever," the trainer told him. The Monozu looked into his eyes, which were a dark brown. They had nothing but compassion in them. The trainer looked weathered and worn, but he seemed stronger for it. The Monozu saw a kindred soul somewhere in there, someone who'd had a tough life.

The Monozu paused and thought before nodding. The trainer smiled warmly. "Great. Here, just let me catch you, OK?" The Monozu nodded again. The trainer pulled out a Poke Ball and tossed it lightly at the Pokemon, who let itself be caught. The ball wiggled three times before clicking.

The trainer picked the Poke Ball up, still smiling. "You need a name now. Let's see..." he trailed off, thinking.

The trainer suddenly had an idea. Grinning, he spoke it aloud.

"Ghidorah."

* * *

**Well, hope you enjoyed it. Reviews would be appreciated, but aren't necessary.**


End file.
